Wario vs. Boom Boom
Wario vs. Boom Boom is the fourth the episode of Warioz Amazing Adventures. It has Wario getting into a fight with Boom Boom, then having to train for a rematch. Characters * Wario * Waluigi * Boom Boom * Carl the Pickle Wiggler * Boxo Broozer * Mysterious Figure Plot Wario and Waluigi are walking down the street, shopping bags in each of their hands. Wario comments on being glad they bought a lot of stuff. Waluigi points out that they actually stole everything, but Wario tells him to quit being technical. As they walk, Wario bumps into a mysterious figure. Wario starts to complain and pick up his stuff when Boom Boom pushes him up against a wall. Boom Boom starts yelling at him, and then demands to fight. Wario reluctantly agrees, but gets knocked out with one of Boom Boom's big fists. Waluigi tries to pick Wario up, complaining that that had been a very unfair match. Boom Boom complains that that hadn't been a fun fight, and challenges Wario into a rematch at the Mushroom Kingdom Boxing Ring. Boom Boom then hops away. Wario looks up in a daze, asking what happened. Waluigi explains, and then says the only way to beat Boom Boom is to train. Waluigi then starts to carry Wario back home, and the theme song plays. The screen shows Wario and Waluigi once again walking down the street. Wario asks where they are going, with Waluigi saying "It's a surprise!" Wario complains that the last time Waluigi surprised him, he had gotten him a Mushroom that had made him blow up a ballon. Waluigi, apologizes, but does say that the green guy in the cape selling them seemed awfully nice, Waluigi then reveals where they are going: the gym. Wario has a panic attack and tries to run away, but Waluigi gains a Boomerang Flower and throws it at Wario, who is knocked in the head. Wario asks where he found that, and Waluigi says he met a guy in the desert. Waluigi then asks Wario why he's so scared of the gym. Wario explains it was because of "the incident." A flashback then shows Wario coming in the gym, whistling happily. He then looks in the corner to see the creepy Woggler munching on a pickle in a corner. Wario screams and then runs out of the gym. Back in the present, Waluigi smacks his forehead, saying that that was the stupidest thing he had ever hears. He then drags Wario in the gym and starts training. After a lot of training, Wario feels ready to fight. He then runs ou the gym and to the ring. Waluigi says, "They grow up so fast," and runs after him. Soon the competition is about to start, and the crowd cheers for the battle. Boxo Broozer comes up to the stage, throws some punches, and announces it's time for the match. First, Boom Boom is introduced as a pro boxer and a forty two time winner of the MWE Tournament. Then he announces Wario as some random guy who made Boom Boom mad. He then signals for the round to begin. Wario and Boom Boom begin to circle each other, with Wario taunting Boom Boom and calling him names. This angers Boom Boom, and he attacks. A few minutes later, Wario has one the fight, and Waluigi takes Wario home. Boom Boom then proclaims that his life is ruined, and he jumps away. Wario and Waluigi begin to walk home, and Wario says maybe going to the gym may not be so bad. Waluigi agrees, and they both walk into the gym. However, once they walk in, they find the creepy pickle munching Wiggler. Wario and Waluigi scream, and they run out of the gym. The Wiggler sighs, wondering why he doesn't have any friends. Meanwhile, Boom Boom is walking down a mountain, feeling rejected. Suddenly, a dark figure come out of the sky. He offers Boom Boom revenge, and he happily agrees. The dark figure agrees, saying he has special plans for the Wario Bros. References to Mario Games * Super Mario Bros. 3: When Wario and Waluigi are walking down the street, music form this game plays. * Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story: Waluigi says he got a Blorb Mushroom from Fawful, who he refers to as "the green guy in the cape. * Super Mario 3D Land: Waluigi mentions getting a Boomerang Flower from "a guy in the desert." This is a reference to the Boomerang Flower first appearing in a desert level. References to Other Media * Wreck-It-Ralph: Wario calls Boom Boom the name of the titular character in one of his taunts. * WWE: The wresting federation in the Mushroom Kingdom is called the MWE (Mushroom Wrestling Entertainment). * Survivor: When Wario is training, The Eye of the Tiger plays in the background. Trivia * This is the first appearence of Carl and Boxo. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:Warioz Amazing Adventures Category:Warioz Amazing Adventures episodes Category:Warioz Amazing Adventures Episodes Category:Warioz Amazing Adventures Season 1 episodes